All Through the Night
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: This is based on a newly discovered Damon and Elena deleted scene in 6x22. It's basically Damon in Elena's hospital room and trying to process the fact that he's losing the love of his life. This is a very short one shot based solely on this scene but tears still might shed.


**Authors Note: Forewarning this one shot comes from a deleted scene from 6x22. The scene that is shown is Damon in Elena's hospital room. Nothing is said from him which ended up drawing me to write this. Be warned we know the events of this finale and its not a happy ending.**

* * *

In a blink of an eye fate can be cruel and rip everything away from you. Damon Salvatore had been its latest victim as he stood glued to his spot remaining lingering in the doorway of Elena's hospital room. For some reason he had yet to find the strength to fully enter the room and he blamed it on the sole fact that he was reliving the past events of tonight.

* * *

 _"I'm taking it, I've been a vampire for a long time Elena and it's been a blast, but I would give it up in a second to be your husband, your partner and the father of your kids." Never had Damon predicted there would be a day where he was willing to be human again, but then never had he expected to be loved by one Elena Gilbert._

 _"You can't just take the cure for me"_

 _Of course she'd throw that in his face, wanting to continue this back and forth debate but he had been ready to end it now "that's what you and Stefan keep saying, but you're wrong" his intense and brilliant blues meeting her curious and dare he say hopeful brown orbs? "I can, I can take it for us, okay" vulnerability flashing in his eyes, because he rarely allowed himself to be open, but he was pulling out everything he had in order to convince her that he was ready for this, and that he wanted this. Placing his hands on her shoulders, lightly grasping her "because even if this all goes to hell, and I'm miserable and alone, the smallest chance of the perfect life with you is infinitely better, than an immortal one without you."_

 _'Yes I have rather died than be human, I rather die right now then spend a handful of years with you only to lose you when I'm too old, sick and miserable and you're still you. I rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am Elena, and I'm not going to change'_

 _Irony at its best and oh how the tables had turned because he had refused to take the damn cure so that he'd be free of the werewolf venom. Refused to slowly bit by bit grow old in age only to see his eternal beautiful still youthful as ever and eventually part ways with. Now here he stood on his own, no bite needed no need of healing, willing to be human so that he could finally start his life with Elena, and that's how much Elena had changed him, because he was willing to give up one love, for his true love, Elena._

 _"I know this Elena , I love you" he speaks with the utmost devotion "and I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth" seeing the tears welling in her eyes he fears she's about to let him down easy, but then she smiles at him and he can feel his heart resurrecting itself. Matching the small smile she wears as he lowers his head, closing the distance and pressing their lips tenderly together. The kiss between them being sealed with a promise, a promise that whatever may come after taking this cure they'll survive this, because they always survive._

* * *

If he focused hard enough he could still feel the lingering of the kiss they had shared. Lifting his hand and touching his lips with his finger causing a bitter sweet smile to form. In the back of his head he wondered if the kiss in the hay loft had been their last kiss and the second that thought presented itself to him he felt his stomach drop.

Unlike Elena he wasn't human and yet he felt sick to his stomach. He could feel the very walls closing in on him as he stood in the room. Swallowing hard and allowing himself to head back to that safe place where they had both been happy.

* * *

 _"Damon"_

 _"What" obviously confused about the situation "you never complained before" he points out._

 _"I was a vampire before" she whispers as her cheeks once again redden._

 _Suddenly realization dawning on him "oh" gently he pushes her down so that she's laying down once again "I told you that we are going to take this slow and we will" he reassures her now hovering above her. Taking his hand and cupping her bare sex, caressing it with the tips of his fingers "considering you're a screamer I couldn't swallow your cum like originally planned" he teases "which means you are incredibly wet."_

 _Eyes meeting his as he remains above her, sucking in a nervous breath ""just please go slow."_

 _In some ironic and odd way this felt as if it was their first time, when they had first made love both had been vampires so pain for them was next to nothing, but now Elena was human again which meant he needed to take it easy. He wouldn't treat her like glass, because she was stronger than that, but he would be careful of his movements. "I promise you Lena I will" his fingers gliding across her, working her over and listening to the moan that slips past her lips "trust me."_

 _Pleasure starting to course through her "I do."_

* * *

Trust, she had trusted him to take care of her and he had in the most pleasurable and attentive of ways. Recalling how he had thrust his length into her adjoining their bodies and never once had there been pain on her end. They had both gotten so swept up in the all too familiar consuming current and they had rode it out in the most enjoyable of ways. Remembering how her gorgeous and entrancing hazel orbs had been intently locked on him as he moved against her. Both of them relishing in the feeling that they were back in each other's arms and Damon taking great pleasure in the feeling of filling her, being inside of her _like I was home_ "I never wanted to leave."

"Did you say something Mister Salvatore?"

A new voice entering the room causing Damon to snap out from his blissful world and return back to what he now considered his personal hell "no." Glancing over at the on-call nurse who had been coming and going through this room frequently. Dreading the next question that spilled from his lips "any change?"

The nurse's solemn and guilty expression already confirming his answer "no" shaking her head as she removes her attention away from the machine. "There is no change of activity" pausing for a moment "I'm sorry" her tone sincere and all he can manage is a weak smile before watching her scurry off and head towards the next room.

Standing in this room realization finally crashes against him as his eyes finally move over towards his unconscious beauty in bed. The very sight resulting in a deep ache filling his heart causing him to close his eyes and mentally count to ten before letting his feet carry him over towards her side.

It doesn't take him long as he finds himself standing at her bedside and taking in the woman before him. She looks so peaceful caught up in slumber and he half wonders if she's in any pain and if she is he's praying it goes away.

"You know" he begins ignoring the pain in his tone "I always admired watching you sleep because you looked absolutely breath taking if that's even possible and of course it is because its you." A nervous chuckle escaping him "but you know what I loved even more" falling silent for a moment as if he's expecting her to answer him "when your eyes would flutter open and you'd look at me….th-that was the most beautiful sight."

Hesitantly he reaches out taking her hand in his "so can you do that for me….can you open those beautiful eyes of yours?" Already he knows the response is going to be nothing but he'd be lying if he wasn't holding onto a fraction of hope because they aren't just anyone, they're Damon and Elena and they survive.

"Please" his voice just above a whisper as tears begin to pool in his eyes noticing that she still remains unresponsive to him.

* * *

 _"Damon?"_

 _Elena's voice snapping him from his thoughts and back to her "hm?"_

 _"What were you thinking about earlier" realizing she's being vague "before you" blushing at her set of words "got to work….you kind of zoned out like you were in another world."_

 _There was a cheeky comment there, but he held it back, because he knew exactly what moment she was speaking of. "I" hesitating for a moment before deciding there was no use of keeping it a secret "I was thinking about what you'd look like pregnant."_

 _Wait, back up, had she heard right? Had Damon Salvatore just admitted he was thinking of her being pregnant? The thought alone causing her to draw herself up, turning herself over so that her stomach is now resting on his chest which now gives her a better view of him "why were you thinking that?"_

 _"Well" lips pursed together "I'm going to be human with you I suppose that's one of the reasons" he states with a nervous chuckle._

 _"Damon" shifting herself completely, moving into a sitting position as she rests her back against a stack of hay "just because you're turning human, with us being human together doesn't mean we're going to jump right into making babies."_

 _Following suit as he sits up beside her "I know that."_

 _"I'm still getting use to being human again" she confesses "and I know it will be completely different for you…because it will be almost new to you again, we're going to take this slow." Reaching for his hand and interlacing her fingers with his "we're in this together."_

 _Lifting their interlocked hands to his lips and pressing a loving kiss to her knuckles "I like the sound of that."_

* * *

"We made plans" his gaze steady on her unconscious form "this wasn't supposed to happen" shaking his head because it's the damn truth. Today Damon had proven to Stefan that he was all in when it came to taking the cure and being human with Elena. The loft that he had purchased being clear proof of that but he had planned so much more and if he had gotten what he had wanted it would have happened tonight.

"In my head I had a different scenario of taking your hand and the end result would have been much happier." Glancing at their adjoined hands "I was going to take hold of your hand tonight and ask you a question" running the pad of his thumb tenderly along her knuckles."

No longer able to fight off the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes "we were supposed to say hello to our future."

With it sinking in that their dreams aren't going to happen it's enough to result in him allowing the tears to fall. They had gone through hell and back for each other. Faced every bump in the road and had survived because they were survivors but now standing here with the only sound of the monitors beeping by her bedside he was realizing that maybe this time they wouldn't survive this. Maybe this time they had met their match and that realization alone was enough for his walls to crumble as a broken sob escaped him.

"Not goodbye."


End file.
